


BOY-TOY

by AlexxaSick



Series: TIMESTAMP MEME [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Playground saga, "Great". The next day or hours, what did Matsujun to them?<br/><b>Title</b>: BOY-TOY<br/><b>Pairing</b>: Matsujun/Nino, Nino/Aiba, Ohno/Aiba<br/><b>Rating</b>: PG-13<br/><b>Genre</b>: Romance a little bit of angst<br/><b>Beta</b>: <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://boblemon.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://boblemon.livejournal.com/"><b>boblemon</b></a></span><br/><span><b>Warnings</b></span>: references to BDSM,<br/><b>Original Fic</b>: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/35409">Playground Saga</a> is a set of one-shots you can find them in AO3, it's of course in my master post, but I'm too lazy to copy+paste all of the links<br/><b>Requester</b>:<span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://deelovesryo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead ContextualPopup ContextualPopup ContextualPopup"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://deelovesryo.livejournal.com/"><b>deelovesryo</b></a><br/><b>The request was as follows</b>: The Playground saga, "Great". The next day or hours, what did Matsujun to them?<br/><b>Author's Note</b>: You had a few requests xD I did this one, to be truth I already had started another installment of this saga, but never got around to finish it since<strike> it was watersports and </strike>I thought that it might have been to much for the fandom xD<br/><b>This was written for my <a href="http://alexxasick.livejournal.com/59854.html">TIMESTAMP MEME</a> (still open to requests!)</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	BOY-TOY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deelovesryo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deelovesryo).
  * Inspired by [GREAT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/656798) by [AlexxaSick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick). 



> The Playground saga, "Great". The next day or hours, what did Matsujun to them?  
>  **Title** : BOY-TOY  
>  **Pairing** : Matsujun/Nino, Nino/Aiba, Ohno/Aiba  
>  **Rating** : PG-13  
>  **Genre** : Romance a little bit of angst  
>  **Beta** : [](http://boblemon.livejournal.com/profile)[**boblemon**](http://boblemon.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Warnings** : references to BDSM,  
>  **Original Fic** : [Playground Saga](http://archiveofourown.org/series/35409) is a set of one-shots you can find them in AO3, it's of course in my master post, but I'm too lazy to copy+paste all of the links  
>  **Requester** :[](http://deelovesryo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **deelovesryo**](http://deelovesryo.livejournal.com/)  
>  **The request was as follows** : The Playground saga, "Great". The next day or hours, what did Matsujun to them?  
>  **Author's Note** : You had a few requests xD I did this one, to be truth I already had started another installment of this saga, but never got around to finish it since ~~it was watersports and~~ I thought that it might have been to much for the fandom xD  
>  **This was written for my[TIMESTAMP MEME](http://alexxasick.livejournal.com/59854.html) (still open to requests!)**

**Toy Boy**

Jun was smiling the next day. It didn't seem likely, but he was.

He was the same collected serious person until he couldn't resist his blossoming silliness, as always when all five of them were together.

Ohno kept stroking Aiba's face every time they were alone, the same places his cum had splattered the night before. Aiba blushed every time he realized it. Neither Leader nor the joyous airhead had noticed that Jun's nostrils flared, even if his eyes and smile kept their composure.

Nino noticed and kept his distance. He kept by himself pushing Nintendo DSi buttons. Pretending not to be looking, not to be interested or to notice that Aiba seemed to like Leader's attention.

Even if he wasn't showing it, Nino was starting to feel a little abandoned and insecure. And at the same time he rationalized that he was Jun's. That Aiba had been one of Jun's whims, even if he was the one who took Aiba for the first time.

"Why are you so worried?" Jun climbed over the backrest of the couch to be able to slide next to Nino.

"Worried?" Nino played dumb, forcing his face to be blank.

"Mmmmm." MatsuJun hummed leaning on Nino cutely. It was so out of character that Sho did a double take, but then ignored them. "I want you to come tonight."

"Me only?" Nino asked leaning back onto Matsujun, frowning when Aiba didn't notice anything.

"I'll ask him, but I don't know if he can," Jun whispered, his hand going to grab Nino's thigh. "He said something about going to Chiba for a family thing."

The A.D. came then to tell Arashi they were required on set, so they had to go to work then.

Five hours later Nino was having a beer on Jun's couch while the apartment's owner cooked dinner. Nino had told him he wasn't hungry, but he didn't fight him because he knew in the end he'd end up eating whatever Jun wanted him to, at least a mouthful or two.

Jun came to Nino and leaned over him. It was surprising to the shorter man that Jun pressed his lips against Nino's forehead.

"Dinner is ready, come and eat," Jun said pulling him towards the dining table.

Nino found himself eating most of the food, actually feeling hunger.

"I’m not mad," Jun whispered between one bite and the next. "I’m really not."

Nino looked up from his plate, a little surprised.

"Not about Leader anyway." Jun smiled. "You seem too down because Aiba's attention is elsewhere."

"I do?" Nino asked like he didn't have a clue. But he noticed at the same instant the words left his mouth that Jun didn't buy his act. "I'm sorry."

"I don't think Aiba will leave us, I think he's just excited about the newest of our toys," Jun said, reaching forward and stroking Nino's shoulder. "Please don't be so down."

Jun's voice sounded so gentle and it startled Nino. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't this. Jun's look was tender when he finally decided to glance at him.

"Come here." Jun pulled away from the table and patted his lap.

"I'm not in mood to play, J," Nino sighed as his body complied with the signal.

"Let's not play then," Jun said as he circled Nino's waist.

"Then why do you want me here?" Nino said facing Jun, their noses just less than an inch apart.

"'Cause you seemed to need some pampering." Jun pressed his forehead to Nino's. "So, let me pamper you. Yes?"

"Okay," Nino answered before pressing his mouth to Jun's.

"Good," Jun growled as he kissed Nino back, slowly, tenderly.

Jun pulled him into the bathroom and undressed him. It was mostly devoid of desperation or any of the emotions they usually had when naked together. Jun was really gentle as he washed Nino's body. That made Nino grateful.

Jun did all the work, lathering his skin and then rinsing him. It felt good, the way he kneaded his flesh was feeling great. Nino was starting to feel aroused, and that made Jun smirk. Once Nino was clean and resting in the bathroom with an erection, Jun washed himself before joining him.

"I know you don't wanna play," Jun said breaking the silence after they had been soaking for a while, "But would you let me make love to you?"

"Love?" Nino asked, with a really incredulous face.

"Why is it so shocking?" Jun asked leaning over him and kissing him on the right eyebrow.

"Am I not only a toy in your toy drawer?" Nino mocked. His body was already accommodating Jun's over himself, despite how harsh his question sounded.

"You used to be just that…" Jun groaned, grinding his hips against Nino's. "But you're not anymore, you're way more than that," he continued before kissing him.

"What am I then?" Nino asked between a kiss and the next. "And now that we are on the subject, what is Aiba to you?"

"Kazu…" Jun moaned stalling all their movement. "You're Kazu to me, my Kazu… and Masaki is Masaki to me."

Nino grunted and pushed Jun away. "I don't know what that means."

Jun got up and out of the bathtub and went for the towels, dripping water as he did. He dried himself, leaving Nino to sulk in the bathtub. Jun pulled a bath robe over his body before taking another towel and indicating for Nino to come to him.

Still gentle and caringly, Jun dried Nino's skin. Somehow it hurt, and Nino didn't want to stay the night anymore. He was gathering courage to tell Jun to fuck off and get dressed when Jun pulled him close and wrapped him in his arms.

"It means that you're one of a kind. It means that you are no toy, but my Kazu. The one who could turn me into wanting a relationship," Jun whispered into Nino's ear slowly and sweetly. "It means that I'm not letting you go, because there's no way I'll ever get bored of you…"

Nino held him back. He almost felt like crying until it hit him that it was ridiculous.

"So will you let me make love to you?" Jun said, finally separating his head so he could see Nino's eyes.

"Yeah," Nino answered in a low voice before he was pulled to the bedroom.


End file.
